redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Garrgh Well, only just then. Come on, you have more ideas than that. You can write more! Not that I'm a writing teacher or anything.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You weren't. But this new one seems much better I suppose, and I couldn't really be bothered searching for all the plans. And it was a little bit hard to understand, because of all the typos.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks, SM. And we're half the world apart! But what d'ya mean I understand you? And don't you dare think of me as an older sis, because I'm around average age here.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK, Well, I don't even know who your dad is. And my (not allowed to say properly though)age? Let's just say my youngest older brother is 18, and my oldest brother is at least ten years older than me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Better to conceal your age than your birthday. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well, because there's 365 days in a year, and billions of people on our planet, and so there's a jolly big number of people with your birthday of all ages. And someone might say they're 12, but they might actually be a 30 year old. I dunno. P.S. My friend has a Nintendo Wii, and when ever we play "Smarty Pants", I always win. "You are the smarty pants". That always happens to me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wii game. Made in the UK. You spin a wheel that selects a topic (on the screen of course) and if it ends up being The UK topic it's a bit annoying because us Aussies don't know all that much about the UK. Apart from things like the Queen lives there and there's Big Ben and obvious stuff like that.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Let's stop talking. Let's get on with doing things about Emerlis. You do Veil's Legacy. I'll see to her user page journal.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should leave it because #I don't think anyone could be bothered and #I reckon it's much better now than it would have been if we followed the plans.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New story.. I just started a new Fan Fiction entitled Waves of Darkness. Please check it out. User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Bwahahahahaha! Verminfate 02:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Update on the Shieldmaiden. Argh, 'tis war! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I finally made an update. On 'The Conquest'. Please let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Hello. How are you, I'm merlock, I wanted to tell you that I have made a Fan Poems2! You can tell me if you want a poem on it, you know, since you can't edit blog posts (Which kinda stinks.) But hey, I'm glad you like phantom of the opera, because I love it, and I thought I was kinda weird... But now I see I'm not! --MERLOCK 20:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Sheildmaiden! I was just wondering, why do you like Finnbarr Galedeep so much? I don't know why I exactly like him, It's just when I read The Bellmaker for some reason I just liked him. I guess it's just his character. What do you think? --Wild Doogy Plumm 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Your turn What are you gonna do for Chap.3? I did that new thing on your user page in my head. It's fun! BTW, I updated A Coneslinger's Quest in case you haven't noticed already.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Update! I made a new chapter on 'The Conquest' Let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Veil's name 'Veil' isn't only an anagram for 'live', but also for 'evil'. Keeta 01:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? I tried to put a redwall video thingy on my user page, but it said that I needed the exact URL. What is that really? Help! I thought I'd ask you because you have four of them on yours. BTW check out the sneak peek for my next fanfic! Verminfate 04:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Hey Shieldmaiden Can you check out our story The Vermin's Gambit part I in my blog? Please rate and leave comments--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Shieldmadin Strike-through textHi, I'm writing a Fan Fiction I'm going to name it Hare Heroes (not written)--BumbleBee 04:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yet Another Update Alert! On TLOEI. Oh and never-mind the message that I last sent you. I got it to work. Check out the video on my user page. It's so cool! Verminfate 05:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! 'Ey! Your turn on Veil's Legacy. Got a new Fan-Fic. User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Arynd of Green Isle Stupid question: What do you think I look like as a human?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Update on Fren's Quest! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 10:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi it's Hollyfire, just wanted to say hi. Myra Darktail 18:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Black hair, rectangular(ish) glasses, brown eyes, tall.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, um... Well never-mind about the video. I guess that we can't put videos of the Redwall TV series on this site. :\ Copywrited or something. Have you checked out my update for TLOEI? Thanks! Oh, you can see the video on YouTube. Just type in, 'I'll make a man out of you Redwall' and click on the one about Martin and Matthias. It's very cool! Bye! Verminfate 21:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Don't you think it's weird How the Redwall books have a lot of violence and yet quite a lot of us are Christians? Hmmm.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Remember me?? Hey, do you remember me? Tis I, Firetooth! I used to come here Hey, Sure thing. Whats up beauty? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) hmm. WEll one thing you will be able to rest easy on is that you don't have to worry about writing so much. Its cool if you don't write for a while (but I know your mind craves it. Like me with art.) :About school and not being able to stay up late anymore... I wouldn't strss it (though once again I know its next to impossible to quit doing something you love for a while) but If theres anything else bothering you, Im always availible to listen (if you don't want anyone to read it, you can just e-mail me :) ) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sheildmaiden, i'm back!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Help? I noticed you put the Fan fiction part of your user page on a separate page. How do you do that? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 23:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I used your advice to move my mini character pages to [pages|here.THANKS! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 13:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New story Frustrations Im gonna try finish this one. Thanks --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) wrong link try this http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firetooth/Frustratons --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I know I have not been here for a long time under my actual username but you have done a good job on your stories.--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 21:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sheildmaiden, I will be stopping on writting The True Tale of Rukky Garge, but I have written alot since being off and I will hopefully be posting that soon, so whatch for it! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) mistmantle wiki hello ther is a mistmistmantle wiki please help it out i donot own this wiki http://mistmantle.wikia.com/wiki/Mistmantle_Chronicles_Wiki thancks sorry for any inconvence--liamloga Talk! 22:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 3 more chapters on Hollyfire's tale Update. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Finnbarr Galedeep Since you hear his voice in your head sometimes, does that mean you have listened to The Bellmaker on tape/cd? --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I finally made another update. Sorry I took forever. But I made an update on 'The Conquest' Tell me what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I think.. i'm going to break a from The True Tale of Rukky Garge and write another short fan fic then go back. What do you think?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE! There has been a HUGE update on Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Dear Shieldmaiden, Thank you for directing me to your Sequel to the Taggerung. I think that it is delightful. I am glad to discover that there are so many other stories written by you. I will also most likely be able to read them because I have read more volumes of the series than I possess (Thanks to various libraries). I would also like to beg you to please add some of your talent to the Redwall Wikia Pass A Long, because you are such a great writer and I have not done a very good job actually passing the story to anyone, but I have instead been sort of monopolizing it. Sincerely, Balfour, the Wiley 18:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC)Balfour, the Wiley So.. I won't be on here for a few days because I will be going on a ten day cruise!!! I am writting this from a hotel in florida! So when I come back make sure to update me if I missed anything! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Questinaro For the Videos on your userpage, are those links? How do you embed them in a wiki page? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Fenna! :Greetings, Fenna of Southsward, :''I am writing to tell you that '''IT IS YOUR TURN FOR VEIL'S LEGACY!' :So please continue helping Emerlis with Veil's Legacy. She needs it. :''P.S. I'm out sailing on my good friend Keyle's small ketch, a boat called the ''Billow. :Should be back within a day. :''Cheerfully, Mauran Axestripe. Hey I'm back{again) How are you doing?:P tom's pic of redeye is nearly done as well --Firetooth The Fire Cave 14:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Another update alert! On 'The Conquest' --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey I've kept you waiting too long--sorry! Anyway, update on Avenger Tubistia! --Frentiza Kozdru Thank you summer, you have freed me from the clutches of school! 15:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) New Website! Check it out! It's based on Redwall although it isn't Redwall... Anyway, it's called Club Badger.[[User:Tigan Barkwater|''Tigan Barkwater]] Why not chat? 05:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Oops! I'm Mauran. Okey dokey. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) My new vid Hey Shieldmaiden, check out my page and see my new video! Hey nice to see you back on the wiki again. YOu almost dissapeared for a little while. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tell you something you don't know? Okay. There's just been an update on The Storm. User_blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *gasp* Shieldmaiden! your back! yes! well, i don't know why, but me computer won't let me post comments on blogs. anyway, OMG!!! More now! i said now! i gotta go what happens! MORE MORE!!! Oh, an' saw the polls on ur user page. If you kill taryn, or any of the redwallers, i'm gonna...*breaths hard then faints* --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *grins eviliy* Well, if you kill her then I'm not gonna faint, *eyes begin to turn red with Bloodwrath* I'll attack your house! And recruit everyone on this wiki who thinks she shouldn't die. *goes off to her room to plan something evil and comes up with something for her story that will result in lots of threats from others* Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yes... I want you to alert me fer updates, and yes I want you to alert me when you start a new fanfic...what's an AE?--Oh--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Speak yer mind and be gone! no, if you kill her, i'm gonna kill you...somehow...and maybe myself because i'm gonna be so sad...sorry, i can't think right now and...oh forget it! i'm stupid *bangs head on table* --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 14:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hi So much for your tell me something i don't thingy. Just joking I hope it causes no offense. I might have two usernames. Update on The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Redirect Hey Sheildmaiden, how do you redirect something? 16:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Redirect Hey Shieldmaiden, how do you redirect something? Keeta 16:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, that other message titled "Redirect" is mine. I forgot to sign in first :{ Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Well.. :One - Thank you for the welcome! :Two - Yes my mother is Madd :Three - I LOVE Taggerung! I'm going to read your sequel!--User:Fwirl It means 'He is risen' in Russian. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) thanx Hey Shieldmaiden, thanx for telling me how to redirect stuff! Keeta-- 00:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HELP how do you do the vertical slash? Sorry! Keeta 00:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HAPPY EASTER Update! on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) update on TS. Okay, okay, so I'm sadistic. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Arynd.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 15:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Polls! They're on my user page. Could you contribute? Danke. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Polls Since I "know" you (don't ask) I figure I'd bug you on how to do the polls. ;) Help?Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, SM! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) MASSIVE POLL!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Update VL. Pleaaaaaaase?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Update on Avenger Tubistia. Meet the antagonist! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sure,missy! I will read your fan fics.But,you have to read,rate,and comment on my fan fic,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Thanks! P.S. I really stink at thinking of fan fic ideas your great at them!(I've heard)Can you read Silverfalcon's last comment on my page and see if you can think of an idea with that or you can make up your own.Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! Let me know what you think about my new chapter. Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Well... I've read: Mattimeo,Triss,Pearls of Lutra,Mariel of Redwall,The Bellmaker,and Martin The Warrior.--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] Oh, well don't get caught, SM! Great to talk to ye again, BTW. I'll be on my wiki, patrolin' if'n I don't update. I have about two chapters for Hollyfire's Tale and one for the Shieldmaiden, but I don't really like them. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yore right there, matey! Update in a few minutes for Hollyfire's Tale. I'll post it anyway. Why don't you visit the Fan Fic Wiki, the link's on my user page? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wuzzup? What you had in mind for what's going to happen in my story is unfortunately wrong.BTW,go read the essay I wrote this morning.And when I meant fan fic ideas,I meant for a new strory. P.S. Your idea also had an error in it.In Mossflower,Boar the Fighter names some Badger Lords.Also,in Lord Brocktree Stonepaw says Badger Lord before him.During Stonepaw's time,Skipper Warthorn was not born yet.Sorry! Woops! Sorry if you wrote ansestor of Warthorn and not descendant.And that last comment was from Buestripe the Wild!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Could you check out my new story? It's called 'The Darkblades' and it's a sequel to OW&C. Thanks mate! P.S. I don't know if you are up-to-date on TLOEI or not, but just in case. Update on that. ;) --Verminfate 23:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) sure, though it may be a while. Im not big into reading fan fics any more... however I will make a few exceptions :) Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 20:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ha not talked in a while, I have done a (small update just typed it now) on the missing eight--Dannflow Talk! 06:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) well gtg bye RE: MacGyver I've only seen the first two seasons. I say I like the one, I can't remember the name, i think in the first season with the bombs on the boat and they try to disarm them. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You can get 'everything on Youtube. That's probably why they're getting sued. I'm trying to get the Macgyver/Stargate SG-1 season pack thing. (Richard Dean Anderson ROCKS!)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sad. My brother got the first set for Christmas and I got the second for my birthday. 7 seasons AND two movies? Wow!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Dunno if'n I've already said so, but if'n I haven't, here goes... u-d on Hollyfire's Tale (and welcome to the RFFW wiki! Thank's for joinin'!). Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) On the book thing... only if'n ye feels like it. But you can. Supposing you have the same character in two books, like, Hollyfire in Parts 1, 2, and 3, you just put (on their page) their role in both books. If you don' unnerstand, ye can look at Verminfate's page, hmm, I think it's titled Wengle Brookrudder (Of Warriors and Corsairs). Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Now I know what I want for Christmas this year.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Did you try E-bay? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Too bad. You can find anything on there, usually pretty cheap.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Nauruto? I saw your Galedeep family tree and I was wondering....Could you put Nauruto on there too????? That would be great but it's your thing so.... Anyway, thanks! --Verminfate 23:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Idea/update Update on the land of ice and snow! An idea for a fan fic:sequel or prequel to Eulalia! Bounce? Sorry not familliar with the term. Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 03:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Okay...--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Really? I know I try, but usually it's followed by an akward silence and someone saying "What?" or "That dosen't make sense" or most often, "Speak English for crying out loud!"--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Also, update on The Storm--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Got to go know. Talk to you tomorrow.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sweet! I hope you can get on there! I would love for you to be able :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 04:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) VL!!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE UPDATE ON VL! IF YOU DON'T UPDATE IT NOW YOU NEVER WILL! IF YOU HAVE TIME FOR NEW STORIES YOU HAVE TIME FOR OLDER, UNFINISHED ONES, WOT?--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) You'll be proud! Ok, I FINALLY got the story up, er, some of it. UserBlog:Christain Dunno if that will take you there or not, still figuring this out. :) Tell me what you think! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, mate I'll go take a look! ~Holly uh YOU WRITE A LOT!!! i couldn't keep up... I will get there eventually though! Tag quest is still awsome. In caase you haven't checked Procyon's page yet, I'll be continueing The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon. at a more steady pace, I like to make sure it's perfect when it's posted, so I may only update once a week... Prard Grrr... 20:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hi I am bored. I would be writing 'Darkblades' but I put the latest chapter on Word at my house and I'm at my Grampa and Gramma's house now. So no updating yet. :( BTW thanks for putting Nauruto on your family tree! I feel so proud to have extended the Galedeep heritage! :) Verminfate 01:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Babylon 5 Have you seen the whole series of just parts? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You should see Lennair and Vir in the later seasons. "It's been a heck of a day." "A heck of a week." "a heck of a year." "A heck of a five years." A heck of a life." "You win." "Same time tomorrow?" Vir once.. oh, I shouldn't spoil it. I have to say, Season 5 is so funny! Ivannova is my favorite, but she quit after Season 4. :-(--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The actor was fed up, so in they made up some excuse about her being distraught over a character's death (Nobody you've seen yet) and leaving. My sister cried. Mostly because the character died though. She came back for the very last episode though. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I mean. I'd play Ivonava if I was the right gender and old enough. And Russian. I'd probably go for Garabaldi. He is really funny. Until Season 3 where he- Oops.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) He lives. And actually lives happily, after he gets over- NO MUST NOT SPOIL!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I always seem to spoil things on accident. All I will tell you is he becomes bald later in the series. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC)